Walle, Walle
by M9
Summary: Jack und Daniel müssen einen einfachen Auftrag erfüllen...


Disclaimer: Naja...die Jungs von Stargate gehören mir leider auch nicht, daher darf ich mit der Story ebenfalls keine Kohle scheffeln... Das Gedicht gehört...ähm... Goethe, ja der war's *g*

Plot: Es geht um die Erfüllung eines einfachen Abholauftrages.

Sonstiges 1: Ich warne euch gleich mal vor: Von dem Gedicht war ich regelrecht besessen auf dem 5-stündigen Weg nach Paris (weil mir immer nur der Anfang des Refrains einfiel....) Und wenn ich von was so besessen bin ist immer eine Person sehr genervt...

Sonstiges 2: *Auf Wandermaus deute* Alles ihre Schuld, sie hat mir den Plotbunny ins Ohr gesetzt... ;-)

Sonstiges 3: Neeeein, wer will denn schon Feedback...??? Wozu denn...*g* Natürlich will ich wissen, was ihr von der Story haltet!!!

**Walle, Walle**

Daniel versuchte sich auf der Straßenkarte zurecht zu finden.

„Und, wo müssen wir nun hin? Rechts oder Links?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Moment." antwortete Daniel und drehte die Karte herum.

Jack sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sie wollen doch nicht etwa sagen, daß sie das Teil die ganze Zeit verkehrt herum gehalten haben??"

Daniel brummte und erklärte dann „Das ist halt alles Chinesisch hier. Da weiß man nie so genau, wo oben und unten ist."

Der Colonel verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder aus dem Fenster des Wagens.

Sie saßen irgendwo in China auf einem unbekannten Platz fest und das nur, weil diese Trottel vom Luftwaffenstützpunkt unfähig waren einen Brief zum Stargate-Center zu schicken.

Und nun hatte dieser Archäologe sie auch noch in die Irre geführt.

Er beobachtete interessiert die Leute, die über den Platz schlenderten. Manche schienen es sehr eilig zu haben denn sie rannten mit den typisch chinesischen Tippelschritten über die großen Bodenplatten.

Da entdeckte er einen Dönerstand. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein: Mitten in China ein Dönerstand?!?! Ungläubig sah er, wie sich darin ein Dönerspieß mit herrlich anzusehendem Fleisch drehte. Sein Magen war begeistert und knurrte. Endlich eine Möglichkeit um die chinesischen Glasnudeln herumzukommen. „Daniel, ich bin gleich wieder da." wandte er sich an seinen Beifahrer, der seinen Kopf tief in der Straßenkarte vergraben hatte und vor sich hinmurmelte „Hier muß es doch irgendwo sein." Da bemerkte er, daß Jack ihn angesprochen hatte und ohne den Kopf zu heben meinte er nur „In Ordnung..." dann blendete er seine Umgebung wieder vollkommen aus, um endlich aus den chinesischen Schriftzeichen schlau zu werden.

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und stieg aus. Er ging zu dem Stand und stellte erleichtert fest, daß der Inhaber Englisch verstand. Er holte sich einen Kebab. Dann sah er zum Wagen und holte für seinen Begleiter auch gleich Einen. Irgendwann würde dieser schon noch Hunger bekommen und wenn sie sich weiterhin so verfuhren würde die Reise lange genug dauern.

Als er zurückkam empfing ihn Daniel mit einer frohen Botschaft. „Ich hab's gefunden. wir sind nur noch 5 Luftmeilen vom Stützpunkt entfernt.

Der Colonel atmete erleichtert auf und startete den Motor des geliehenen Autos.

Dann fuhren sie los und Daniel dirigierte sie durch die engen Straßen.

Plötzlich krachte es und der Motor gab seinen Dienst auf.

Jack verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht und schlug seine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad. „Ich könnte jetzt gemütlich am Strand liegen, oder einen entspannenden Spaziergang über das Korallenriff machen. Aber nein, der General mußte ja gerade uns beide für diesen Job auswählen..." 

Daniel schlug ihm beruhigend auf die Schultern. „Ich seh mal was der Motor hat." verkündete er selbstsicher, stieg aus und öffnete die Motorhaube.

Als Jack das sah sprang er ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. „Was wird dieser Kerl nur anrichten..." murmelte er angstvoll, als er die Riesenqualmwolke vor Daniel aufsteigen sah. Doch als er bei seinem Freund und Kollegen ankam war es schon zu spät. Daniel hatte sich schon an einer Reparatur versucht und sich dabei in den Finger geschnitten.

Verwundert starrte er auf seinen rechten Daumen. „Da kommt ja Blut raus???"

Jack war wieder der Verzweiflung nahe. „Das ist ganz normal Daniel." er schüttelte ihn.

Da fing sich der Archäologe wieder und ging den Verbandskasten suchen.

In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Jack den Motor an und stellte fest, daß er da nichts machen konnte. Als Daniel dann stolz mit einem Pflaster um den Finger zurückkam versuchte er gerade General Hammond zu erreichen. Zu allem Übel hatte er in diesem unterentwickelten Teil Chinas keinen Empfang. Er fluchte und fragte seinen Reisegefährten „Was nun?"

Daniel zeigte nur auf einen Bushaltestelle, die am Ende der Straße zu erspähen war.

„Auch eine Möglichkeit." Dann packte er die Tüte mit dem Essen und die Beiden gingen los.

Auf halbem Wege wurden sie von einem Wolkenbruch überrascht. Jacks Stimmung sank weiter in Richtung Nullpunkt. „Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Schirm dabei?"

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und so beeilten sich die Beiden ins Trockene, also zur Haltestelle, zu kommen.

Dort angekommen beschlagnahmte der Archäologe sogleich den einzigen Schemel der zu finden war, so daß Jack triefend daneben stand. Wütend lehnte er sich an einen der Pfosten, die das Holzdach trugen, das sie zumindest vor einem Teil des Regens schützte. Dann fiel ihm ein, daß er ja etwas Gutes zu essen gekauft hatte und packte seinen Kebab aus. Gerade als er probieren wollte fing Daniel an vor sich hinzumurmeln.

„Hat der alte Hexenmeister 

Sich doch einmal wegbegeben! 

Und nun sollen seine Geister 

Auch nach meinem Willen leben. 

Seine Wort und Werke 

Merkt ich und den Brauch, 

Und mit Geistesstärke 

Tu ich Wunder auch."

„Wie kommen sie denn da drauf?" wollte er wissen.

„Na ganz einfach:" fuhr Daniel fort: Walle! walle 

Manche Strecke, 

Daß, zum Zwecke, 

Wasser fließe 

Und mit reichem, vollem Schwalle 

Zu dem Bade sich ergieße."

„Aha." meinte Jack nur, dem jetzt klar war, wieso Daniel auf das Gedicht gekommen war. Er bis herzhaft zu und erfreute sich an dem Geschmack seines Mittagessens, während sein Begleiter unaufgefordert fortfuhr.

„Und nun komm, du alter Besen, 

Nimm die schlechten Lumpenhüllen! 

Bist schon lange Knecht gewesen: 

Nun erfülle meinen Willen! 

Auf zwei Beinen stehe, 

Oben sei ein Kopf, 

Eile nun und gehe 

Mit dem Wassertopf!"

„Und was ist das?" unterbrach Jack den Redeschwall seinen Freundes.

„Sie wollen doch nicht allen ernstes behaupten, daß sie den Zauberlehrling nicht kennen?" fragte dieser entrüstet.

„Der von Disney?" fragte Jack sich am Kopf kratzend.

„NEIN!" Daniel war empört. „Der ist von Goethe." schnauzte er seinen zerknirschten Vorgesetzten an. „Ein Deutsche Dichter, falls ihnen der auch nichts sagt!" setzte er nach. Dann fuhr er mit dem Gedicht fort:

„Walle! walle 

Manche Strecke, 

Daß, zum Zwecke, 

Wasser fließe 

Und mit reichem, vollem Schwalle 

Zu dem Bade sich ergieße. 

Seht, er läuft zum Ufer nieder! 

Wahrlich! ist schon an dem Flusse, 

Und mit Blitzesschnelle wieder 

Ist er hier mit raschem Gusse. 

Schon zum zweiten Male! 

Wie das Becken schwillt! 

Wie sich jede Schale 

Voll mit Wasser füllt!"

„Daniel wir wissen, daß es regnet." versuchte Jack Daniel davon abzuhalten weiter zu rezitieren. Doch er hatte keinen Erfolg damit.

„Stehe! stehe! 

Denn wir haben 

Deiner Gaben 

Vollgemessen! – 

Ach, ich merk es! Wehe! wehe! 

hab ich doch das Wort vergessen! 

Ach, das Wort, worauf am Ende 

Er das wird, was er gewesen! 

Ach, er läuft und bringt behende! 

Wärst du doch der alte Besen! 

Immer neue Güsse 

Bringt er schnell herein, 

Ach, und hundert Flüsse 

Stürzen auf mich ein!"

Jack verputzte den Rest seines Kebab und warf Daniel einen genervten Blick zu. „Daaaaaanieeeeel..." versuchte er erneut ihn aufzuhalten. Doch wieder vergebens.

„Nein, nicht länger 

Kann ichs lassen: 

Will ihn fassen! 

Das ist Tücke! 

Ach, nun wird mir immer bänger! 

Welche Miene! welche Blicke!"

Daniel grinste in Richtung seines Freundes der ihn mit grimmiger Miene anstarrte. Das Gedicht paßte ja so gut.

„O, du Ausgeburt der Hölle! 

Soll das ganze Haus ersaufen? 

Seh ich über jede Schwelle 

Doch schon Wasserströme laufen. 

Ein verruchter Besen, 

Der nicht hören will! 

Stock, der du gewesen, 

Steh doch wieder still! 

Willst am Ende 

Gar nicht lassen? 

Will dich fassen, 

Will dich halten 

Und das alte Holz behende 

Mit dem scharfen Beile spalten!"

Jack ging drohend auf seinen Freund zu „Wenn sie nicht bald aufhören spalte ich sie gleich..." fing er an doch dieser lenkte ihn wirkungsvoll ab, indem er auf den herantuckernden Bus zeigte.

„Seht, da kommt er schleppend wieder! 

Wie ich mich nur auf dich werfe, 

Gleich, o Kobold, liegst du nieder; 

Krachend trifft die glatte Schärfe. 

Wahrlich! brav getroffen! 

Seht, er ist entzwei! 

Und nun kann ich hoffen, 

Und ich atme frei!"

„Daniel, sie werden gleich nicht mehr so frei atmen..." fing Jack nun an der Kragen zu platzen. 

„Wehe! wehe! 

Beide Teile 

Stehn in Eile 

Schon als Knechte 

Völlig fertig in die Höhe! 

Helft mir, ach! ihr hohen Mächte!" antwortete Daniel und versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Der haltende Bus rettete den Archäologen.

Als ihre nassen Schuhe beim Einsteigen quietschten fuhr er fort:

„Und sie laufen! Naß und nässer 

Wirds im Saal und auf den Stufen: 

Welch entsetzliches Gewässer! 

Herr und Meister, hör mich rufen! – 

Ach, da kommt der Meister! 

Herr, die Not ist groß! 

Die ich rief, die Geister, 

Werd ich nun nicht los."

Jack drehte sich auf der obersten Stufe um und versuchte seinem Freund an die Gurgel zu gehen, doch dieser sprang wieder zurück auf die Straße. Immerhin hielt er mal den Mund. Der Colonel drehte sich herum, um zwei Tickets zu kaufen. Der Busfahrer war Gott sei Dank auch eines gebrochenen Englisch fähig.

Er gab eine Karte an Daniel weiter, der wieder in den Bus gestiegen war. Noch während ihrer Platzsuche setzte sich das Fahrzeug wieder in Bewegung und so stolperten sie mehr ans Ende des Busses, als daß sie gingen. Ganz hinten sahen sie zwei freie Plätze und der Colonel wollte seinen Begleiter vorlassen, doch dieser wollte lieber auf der Gangseite sitzen. Er zeigte auf den Ecksitz und sagte:

„"In die Ecke, 

Besen! Besen! 

Seids gewesen! 

Denn als Geister 

Ruft euch nur, zu seinem Zwecke, 

Erst hervor der alte Meister.""

Jack drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann sagte er mit einem drohendem Unterton in der Stimme nur ein Wort: „Daniel!"

Doch dieser wehrte ab. „Ich bin ja schon fertig Jack. Setzen wir uns."

Jack war einigermaßen zufriedengestellt und nahm auf dem unbequemen Sitz platz.

Dann packte er den zweiten Kebab aus und brach ihn auseinander.

„Zur Strafe bekommen sie nur den Halben." meinte er, als er Daniel eines der beiden Teile hinhielt.

Dieser griff zu. „Das genügt mir. Wir sind sowieso gleich da."

Beide saßen Kebab mampfend im Bus.

Kurz nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren sahen sie schon ihr Ziel vor sich.

Genau am Luftwaffenstützpunkt war eine Haltestelle, an der sie den Bus verließen.

Sie gingen zur Wache doch diese war abgeschlossen. Durch die Fensterscheibe, welche im oberen Teil des Wachgebäudes eingelassen war sah man einen chinesischen Wachmann auf seinem Stuhl zufrieden schnarchen. Die Beiden klopften an der Scheibe und rüttelten an der Tür, doch der Posten wollte einfach nicht aufmachen.

„Dann müssen wir eben warten, bis er aufwacht und uns reinläßt!" stellte Daniel nüchtern fest.

Sie lehnten sich an das Häuschen und als sie so im Regen standen meinte Jack nur: „Wir müssen heute irgendwie mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sein..."

Da kam ein weiterer Soldat gemütlich angeschlappt.

Als er die beiden Fremden sah beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Er salutierte und fragte „Sir?" als ihm Jack seinen Airforce-Ausweis unter die Nase hielt.

„Bringen sie uns sofort zu Doktor Fings!"

„...Fing-sa...." verbesserte Daniel den Befehl des Colonels.

Der Soldat nickte und öffnete das Eingangstor zum Stützpunkt. Nachdem Jack und Daniel eingetreten waren schloß er es wieder sorgfältig. Dann rannte er in zackigem Tempo über den verregneten Platz, so daß die beiden Besucher sich anstrengen mußten, um hinterher zu kommen.

Als sie am Hauptgebäude des Stützpunkts angekommen waren riß der Soldat die Tür auf und stürmte weiter ans Ende des vor ihnen liegenden Ganges, wo er eine weitere Türe öffnete.

Daniel und Jack spurteten immer noch hinter ihm her und durch die Tür, die ihnen dargeboten wurde. Dann stoppten sie abrupt, da sie sonst gegen einen großen Tisch gestoßen wären.

Daran saß ein grauhaariger Chinese, vergraben in Steintafeln und Kopien von alten Schriftzeichen.

„Dr. Fing-sa?" fragte Daniel erfreut.

Der Mann sah auf und fing an zu lächeln. „Dr. Jackson, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

Die beiden Archäologen schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Sie kommen bestimmt wegen der Übersetzung?" wollte der Chinese wissen.

Daniel nickte.

„Aber die habe ich doch gestern Abend schon an sie abgeschickt." meinte er verwundert. „Mit allen Kopien ihrer Schriftzeichen, so wie sie es wünschten."

Daniel mußte lachen über den Witz der Situation. Doch Jacks Laune fiel unter den Nullpunkt. Das hieß, daß man ihn völlig umsonst aus seinem Urlaub geholt hatte, er sich völlig umsonst mit den chinesischen Stäbchen herumgeärgert hatte und er umsonst durchnäßt bis auf die Knochen war. Sie konnten überhaupt nichts mitnehmen.

Grummelnd drehte er sich um „Daniel wir gehen!"

„Aber..." wollte der widersprechen, doch der Colonel duldete keine Widerrede.

„Ich werde jetzt einen Wagen organisieren, mit dem wir zum nächsten Flughafen kommen. Von dort fliegen SIE zurück ins Center und ICH...ich werde meinen Urlaub fortsetzen."

Er ging davon. „Guten Tag und auf wiedersehen zusammen."

Daniel warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Dr. Fing-sa und eilte dann seinem Vorgesetzten hinterher.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie in einem Armeewagen, auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Der Fahrer, der ihnen vom Stützpunktkommandant gestellt worden war sah Nase rümpfend dem plätschernden Regen zu und fragte: „Das Wetter erinnert mich irgendwie an ein Gedicht von Goethe. ‚Der Zauberlehrling'. Der geht so: Hat der alte Hexenmeister..."

Daniel sprang auf. Er mußte den wild brüllenden Jack davon abhalten auf den Fahrer loszugehen...

Ende


End file.
